ILUSIONISTA
by Lory-Leon
Summary: HarryDraco Slash. En la última batalla muchos murieron incluso el chico que vivio, despues de 5 años un ilusionista aparece ¿quién es?. Mi segundo fic
1. Default Chapter

**ILUSIONISTA**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

  
  
Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. 

Nota de la autora: quiero agradecerle a mi betareader KATHY STGQVK, por su ayuda sin conocerme, por animarme a que lo publicara. 

***************************************************************************

Capitulo 1: Batalla Final

Hechizos se dirigían en todas las direcciones, cuerpos caían, gritos de dolor se escuchaban en el campo de batalla, aurores, mortifagos poco a poco quedaban menos, sangre cubría el verde pasto. Llevaban más de 2 horas luchando, pronto los cálidos rayos del astro rey encontraría un verdadera masacre y un bando vencedor. Ninguno de los dos bandos se rendía, se veía a Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Snape, Ron, Hermione, Draco y otros más, repeliendo los ataques de los mortifagos. La escuela estaba en llamas, la lucha se llevaba en los campos de Hogwarts. Los centauros, Aragog y sus hijas también peleaban, la batalla más grande de todos los tiempos estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, una lucha entre el bien y el mal, luz y oscuridad pugnando por ganar.

A unos 100 metros de esa batalla se podía ver otra, pero con la única diferencia que solo dos personas peleaban entre si, destellos verdes, rojos, azules se veían chocar sonando estrepitosamente, dos cuerpos cansados no daban signos de rendirse, ellos sabían que esta era la última batalla a muerte, uno de los dos tendría que sobrevivir. 

- "Magnus Scorpu" – grito una voz fría en medio de esa batalla

- "Descorpu"- grito otra voz más cálida.

- "Realmente te estas luciendo en este duelo, Potter. Veo que el viejo te ha enseñado bien." – luego de decir esas palabras Voldemort desapareció.

Harry, presentía que Voldemort aparecería en cualquier momento, pero no sabía en que lugar. Estaba con todos sus sentidos alerta, cerró sus ojos para sentir el flujo de energía que desprendería el Dark Lord al aparecer, tenía que colocar toda su atención en sentir esa pequeña fluctuación ya que le daría una ventaja de una fracción de segundos antes que apareciera su enemigo, para así poder esquivar el ataque que le enviaría su contrincante.

Una leve fluctuación de magia en el campo de batalla le aviso donde se materializaría Voldemort, abrió sus ojos y se preparo para realizar un hechizo antes de que este se lo hiciese a él. Cuando se materializo Voldemort un hechizo le dio en pleno pecho, mandándolo a volar casi cinco metros de donde se había aparecido. La ira del señor Oscuro no se hizo esperar se levanto rápidamente y devolvió el mismo ataque, junto con un "Expelliermus" consiguiendo por fin la varita gemela de Harry, acercándose al cuerpo caído hasta llegar donde se encontraba el niño que vivió.

- "buen hechizo, pero al fin tengo tu varita, y despídete de este mundo porque al fin gobernare el mundo mágico"- al decir esas palabras, una risa fría inundo el campo de batalla y con ella deteniéndose el combate donde se encontraban Dumbledore, aurores y mortifagos. Un chico de ojos grises con matices azules se heló en el lugar que se encontraba, al ver a Harry a los pies del que no debe ser nombrado. 

- Voldemort apuntó su varita al cuerpo de Harry y grito – "Crucio". El cuerpo de Harry se convulsiono pero de su boca no salio ningún grito, al ver esto Draco corrió al lugar donde se encontraban con varita en mano con todas las intenciones de defender a su amante, pero no alcanzó a llegar ya que una maldición lo derrumbó, Draco se giró para ver quien lo había atacado y se encontró frente a frente con otros ojos grises que eran idénticos a los de él, solo que la diferencia entre ellos, era que unos reflejaban amor y los otro odio pero se podía ver algo más, sólo que Draco no lo vio, por la desesperación que tenía al no poder llegar hasta donde Harry.

- "Quitate" – apunto directamente al corazón de su padre.

- "Eres un estupido Draco, elegiste el bando perdedor aaaahhhhhh" – no pudo continuar ya que fue atacado por Sirius, Draco al ver que su padre ya no era un impedimento siguió su carrera hasta donde se encontraba Voldemort. Al llegar ahí, se congeló al encontrar a Harry en tan malas condiciones, tenía cortes en diversas partes del cuerpo, la cicatriz le sangraba, apenas se podía mover; el chico de cabellos plateados al ver en que estado estaba Harry le invadió una rabia en todo su ser que se olvido de sus propias heridas y enfrentó a Voldemort.

- "Maldito"

- "Vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aquí, al hijo bastardo de Lucius ¿Draco, ese es tu nombre, verdad? Mira Potter tu príncipe ha venido a rescatarte, pero no servirá de nada ya que este mocoso, no tiene el poder suficiente para hacerme frente, tendré que desarme de ti" – apunto la varita en dirección a Draco, con todas las intenciones de acabar con el muchacho de cabellos plateados – "Potter, mira como juego con tu muñequito…Rictusempra." – un rayo plateado salio de la varita de Voldemort en dirección a Draco, pero este logro esquivarlo – "buenos reflejos Malfoy, pero no te salvaran de tu destino"

Una lucha empezó entre el último heredero de los Malfoy contra el Heredero de Slytherin, pero se podía ver claramente la diferencia de poderes que existía entre ellos, a pesar del cansancio y las heridas por el cuerpo de Malfoy lucho fervientemente contra Voldemort pero sus fuerzas fueron desfalleciendo poco a poco. Mientras tanto el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo miraba la batalla con un nudo en su estomago, desesperado de no poder hacer nada, su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, se estaba enfadando, lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas que estaban bañadas de sangre. Era desesperante ver a su amado bajo las maldiciones imperdonables y magia oscura dirigidas por su enemigo eterno, esa risa sádica que escuchaba junto con los gritos de Draco, lo exasperaban más. _"Si tan solo pudiese moverme" pensó Harry._

- "Harry" – el aludido enfoco su vista en la persona que se encontraba en ese momento al lado suyo, era su padrino, no se había dado cuanta de que Sirius estaba al lado de él – "Puedes oírme" – el chico asintió – "te daré una poción para el dolor, y realizaré algunos encantos de curación" – y así lo hizo, mientras curaba a Harry, la lucha que mantenía Draco con Voldemort aún continuaba.

Draco seguía luchando, no daba más, veía como Voldemort se acercaba, si no hacia algo el que no debe ser nombrado lo mataría, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar una maldición, un mortífago lo interrumpió.

- "Hijo, no debiste traicionar a nuestro señor, ni tampoco al apellido Malfoy, por eso pagaras"

- "Lucius"

- "Mi señor permítame acabar con este sucio traidor" – Voldemort solo asintió y Lucius se paro al lado de su señor.

- "Draco, tu hora a llegado" – apunto la varita a su hijo – "Avada Kedabra" – Draco solo cerró sus ojos esperando que la maldición asesina se llevará su vida – "Drake" – Draco al escuchar esa voz que era conocida y tan calida abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los ojos de su padre, luego miro hacia el suelo y vio el cuerpo de Voldemort tirado en el suelo – "no permitiría que ese ser matará a mi único hijo" – el joven Malfoy pudo ver, por primera vez, en los ojos de su padre amor hacia él.

- "Padre" – Lucius ayudo a su hijo a mantenerse en pie – "por que…" – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una voz fría, oscura, hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera por la espina de su cuerpo. 

- "Lucius" - Ambos, padre e hijos se giraron para ver a Voldemort en pie y su cara contorsionad por la furia – "Morirán tu y tu hijo por su traición, Avada Kedabra" – Lucius aparto a Draco de un empujón, con ello recibiendo completamente la maldición asesina. Draco vio todo a cámara lenta como una luz verde salía de la varita  de Voldemort y se dirigía directo hacia su padre, y pudo ver como su padre le decía 'te amo hijo' y finalmente el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy cayó pesadamente al suelo sin vida.

Por otro lado, Sirius seguía curando a Harry lo mejor que podía, y Harry planeando como derrotar a Voldemort, hasta que recordó algo.

*****************Flash Back **********************

- "Prométemelo, prométeme que no lo harás" – murmuró una voz en medio de una habitación silenciosa – "Nunca volverás hacerlo. Nunca volverás a conjurar ese hechizo. Por favor promételo"

- "Draco no puedo prometer eso, sabes perfectamente que es lo único que puede hacer desaparecer a Voldemort" – la voz de Harry se escuchaba cansada y somnolienta, estaba acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería, a su lado se encontraba Draco quien tenia las manos entrelazadas con Harry.

- "No, debe haber otra solución, y la encontraremos, además…" – Draco se quedó callado un momento – "No te das cuenta Harry. Maldición, el hechizo casi te mató, imaginate que te pasará si lo haces cuando estés cansado, morirás……requiere mucha energía…"

- "Draco yo…"

- "Harry, te amo, y si algo te pasará no sabría que hacer sin ti, es más si mueres te seguiré donde vayas, no quiero perderte. Por favor prométeme que no lo harás" – Harry pudo ver la desesperación en esos ojos grisáceos, y le dolió ver que era el causante de dicha desesperación, pero también pudo ver que Draco realmente hablaba con la verdad. 

- "te lo prometo no usaré ese hechizo, ante la luna como testigo no lo usaré" – _"siempre y cuando no lastime lo que mas amo en este mundo, te prometo que no usare ese hechizo con él, pero si el te lastima llevare a cabo el hechizo" pensó Harry y realizo una promesa silenciosa – "Te amo Draco" – eso fue lo último que se acordaba de ese día ya que el cansancio le ganó y se quedo dormido _

*******************Fin Flash Back*********************

Un grito de dolor lo saco de sus recuerdos, estaba decidido, rompería la promesa que le hizo a Draco. Casi todas sus heridas estaban sanadas.

- "Gracias Sirius" – se levanto y emprendió el camino hacia donde Voldemort, para acabar con el mal.

- "Harry" – Sirius no lo detuvo, vio la determinación en los ojos de Harry y supo que no había vuelta atrás – "suerte, vuelve sano y salvo"

Poco a poco, comenzó a reunir la energía, pero primero tenía que salvar a Draco de las manos del señor oscuro. Este estaba apunto de matar a Draco con una daga, cuando el joven Malfoy desapareció. 

- "Pero que rayos" - Voldemort al girarse pudo ver quien había hecho ese hechizo y se encontró que era Harry Potter _"pero como pudo hacer el hechizo si aún tengo su varita, a menos que… imposible, no podía ser, puede hacer magia sin varita". _

- "Tom" – una gran ola de energía se sintió correr por todo el campo de batalla, deteniéndose la lucha que tenían  mortífagos y aurores. La gran magia que se sentía provenía de Harry, parado en el campo se podía ver la magia que lo rodeaba, una luz dorada envolvía su cuerpo, brazos de energía dorada se desprendía de él, formando una cúpula plateada que luego se hizo transparente, encerrándolo junto con Voldemort.  

- "Potter, lo que hagas no funcionará. Crucio" – la maldición fue absorbida por el cuerpo de Harry, ante esto Voldemort lo miraba estupefacto, ya que nadie en el mundo mágico había absorbido una maldición, enfurecido por no haber dañado a Harry comenzó a atacarlo con diferentes maldiciones, pero paso lo mismo cuando le lanzo la maldición Cruciatus, el cuerpo de Harry absorbió las maldiciones que le había lanzado. Lo que no sabía, era que alrededor del cuerpo de Harry, como una piel más, había un escudo que podía absorber los encantos que le lanzasen con ello ayudando a juntar la energía necesaria para lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

- "HARRY, NO,  NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS" – Draco golpeaba furiosamente el escudo creado alrededor de Lord Voldemort y Harry, lágrimas caían por ese bello rostro blanquecino, desesperado con los puños trataba de romperlo para poder ingresar con el objetivo de detener a su amado – "HARRY, NO…… HARRY" – al ver que no tenía existo se desmorono cayendo sobre sus rodillas pero aún golpeando con menos fuerza el escudo, mas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, temiendo lo peor. Los aurores, los amigos de Harry, su padrino, Remus, Dumbledore, todos lo que quedaban vivos en el campo de batalla, incluidos los mortífagos, veían atónitos la escena, esperando el desenlace de esta batalla.

- "INVOCUS LATEN DESTRUCT " – al decir estas palabras el niño que vivió, en sus manos se podía ver una esfera de energía plateada con matices verdes, levanto sus manos en dirección a su enemigo, un viento fuerte desde el centro de la cúpula donde se encontraba emergió, dirigió su mirada donde estaba Voldemort y vio miedo en la cara del hombre más temido por la comunidad mágica, y soltó la esfera que tenía en sus manos enviándosela a su eterno enemigo. La esfera dio de lleno en el pecho del Dark Lord, este trato de detenerla pero ningún hechizo que lanzo surgió efecto en ella, internándose dentro de él. Voldemort empezó a convulsionarse de dolor, el viento se hizo más fuerte ahora. Desde donde la esfera había golpeado a Tom, salió un rayo de luz dorado y con ello otros rayos empezaron a salir desde dentro del cuerpo del señor oscuro (parecido a lo que paso en la cámara de los secretos), poco a poco la imagen del cuerpo de Voldemort iba desapareciendo y en el piso se podía ver las cenizas del cuerpo, por cada rayo que salía se desintegraba más el organismo de lo que fue una vez el señor tenebroso, dejando un montón de cenizas. Luego de unos momentos una gran explosión dentro de la cúpula sucedió con ello llevándose las cenizas de un cuerpo destruido y a la vez un cuerpo de un joven agotado, el cuerpo que pertenecía al niño Dorado de la comunidad mágica, Harry Potter.

Los que estaban cerca de la cúpula fueron expulsados a diez metros de donde se encontraban, Draco era el que estaba más cerca fue el que más lastimado salió. Un Dumbledore preocupado se dirigió donde antes estaba Harry y Voldemort, pero lo único que encontró fueron las dos varitas gemelas de los dos magos mas poderosos de los últimos tiempos. No había señal del cuerpo de Harry, solo significaba una cosa la explosión también desintegro el cuerpo de su protegido.

Un Draco ayudado por Snape se acerco donde Dumbledore, buscando a su amor. Pero no pudo encontrarlo.

- "Harry" – fue un susurró – "¿Donde está? profesor" – Albus al sentir a Draco se giro para encontrase con un Draco desesperado, lo miró por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. – "no, no,… él esta vivo se que esta vivo, no puede haber ……NO" – Draco se desmorono de los brazos que lo sujetaban, cayendo al pasto verde, llorando desconsoladamente ante la perdida de Harry. Con ello los primeros rayos del sol alumbraron el comienzo de un nuevo día, encontrando un campo verde con personas heridas, muertos y personas sufriendo por la perdida de un ser querido.

*********************

Había pasado una semana desde la gran batalla, casi todos estaban bien, la mayoría de los heridos habían dejado la enfermería, uno de ellos era Draco, quien al salir de ese lugar se dirigió inmediatamente a la oficina de Dumbledore, quería respuestas, una parte de él quería creer que Harry seguía vivo, que el viejo le diría que lo habían encontrado, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no era posible, pero así y todo albergaba una pequeña esperanza. No se dio cuenta cuando se encontraba frente a la gárgola, dijo la contraseña y se dirigió al despacho. Cuando fue a golpear la puerta una voz se escucho desde dentro de la oficina.

- "Entre" – al abrir la puerta se encontró con Dumbledore, sentando frente al escritorio principal.- "ah, Sr. Malfoy, veo que ya esta bien, sus herida…" – no pudo continuar ya que una voz como hielo lo interrumpió.

- "No me venga a preguntar sobre mi estado de salud, sabe a lo que vengo" – Draco se encontraba frente al escritorio de Dumbledore, con un semblante que llegaba a dar miedo, sus ojos reflejaban diferentes tipos de emociones rabia, odio, miedo, esperanza. – "el cuerpo de Harry no se encontró así que donde está"

- "Draco, tienes que entender que el ya no está, se ha ido, murió al destruir a Voldemort."

- "Es mentira. Harry aún esta vivo" – furia apenas contenida por parte de Draco – "No, me niego a creer que Harry este …" – no pudo terminar un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, luego de un momento de silencio, continuo más sereno – "la piedra de vida de Harry, que esta en el ministerio debe mostrar que aún vive, hable con Fudge para que permita ver la piedra" – dijo Draco 

- "…" – al terminar de decir esas palabras, la mirada de Dumbledore era de pena, dolor y tristeza _"como decirle, que la piedra de vida de Harry estaba opaca, sin brillo, no puedo romper más el corazón de Draco, esa es su esperanza."_ – "Draco, le pedí al ministro la autorización para poder ver la piedra, como tu bien sabes, cuando nace un mago se crea inmediatamente la 'piedra de vida'. La función principal de esta piedra, es que esta unida al mago desde que nace, cuando un mago esta vivo la piedra siempre brilla, pero cuando un mago esta por morir por alguna enfermedad o por el paso del tiempo la piedra empieza a opacarse" – se detuvo un momento para mirar el rostro de Draco, al ver que Draco solo lo miraba impacientemente y no vio signos de interrupción, continuo – "y cuando un mago muere la piedra se vuelve opaca. Cornellius Fudge me dio el permiso para ver la piedra de Harry……" – Draco al ver que el director no continuaba, se dio cuenta de lo que seguía, no quería escuchar lo que iba a decirle, no podía ser, no, era mentira - "lo siento Draco, la piedra de Harry estaba…opaca." 

Dumbledore esperaba la reacción de Draco, pudo ver las diferentes reacciones que aparecieron en el rostro de su alumno, tristeza, dolor, desesperanza, miedo, furia, odio, pasaron unos minutos hasta que el joven de cabellos rubio reacciono. 

- "¡¡¡ES SU MALDITA CULPA DUMBLEDORE, ES TODA SU MALDITA CULPA!!! PARA USTED FUE SOLO UN ARMA, UN ARMA PARA LA GUERRA, NUNCA SE PREOCUPO POR ÉL. Ahora esta feliz, verdad. Siempre lo manipulo Dumbledore, solo lo usó como un medio para un fin. 

- "Sr. Malfoy" – la voz de Dumbledore se escuchó encolerizada - "Harry siempre me preocupo y mi mayor prioridad era mantenerlo a salvo y con vida…"

- "Ja no me haga reír, por favor, su mayor prioridad era que Harry cumpliera con la maldita profecía, si esa era su maldita obsesión Director, suya solamente, Harry siempre quiso ser normal, no quería una responsabilidad tan grande. Esto es su culpa, si usted no le hubiese dicho lo de la profecía, Harry no hubiese luchado con Voldemort, el estaría vivo"

- "No Sr. Malfoy, no es mi culpa, Harry decidió por si solo luchar, en ningún momento lo obligue a que peleará"

- "Realmente, cree que no es su culpa, entonces le recordaré ciertas cosas Dumbledore, cuando Sirius cayó en el velo, quien siempre dirigió todo, quien planeo todo fue ud. nadie más que ud." – los ojos del director de Hogwarts reflejaban culpa, ya no brillaban como siempre, sabía que había planeado las cosas, pero las cosas a veces se salen de control, en cierto modo se sentía culpable ya que había cargado la responsabilidad en un joven de 17 años que ahora en ese momento debería estar riéndose con sus amigos, estudiando, graduándose, sí, no todo salio bien como lo había planeado - "Le diré una última cosa, renunció a la Orden, no seguiré sus órdenes no más, y si se me cruza en el camino, no responderé de mis actos " – al terminar de decir eso Draco se giró y empezó a caminar para salir de la oficina

- "Harry me pidió que te diera esto en caso de que no sobreviviera" – Un Draco todo enfurecido se detuvo a mitad de camino, al escuchar esas palabras, se giro y vio el sobre que Dumbledore tenía en sus manos. Se encamino hasta donde el director, y este le entrego el documento – "Te dejare a solas para que leas la carta…" – Draco aún miraba fijamente la carta que mantenía en sus manos – "Lo siento Draco … " – al escuchar esas palabras el joven de cabellos plateados salió de su entumecimiento, girándose para contestarle a su Director, pero no pudo ya que este había salido del despacho.

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron a dirigir al sobre que tenía en sus manos, se sentó en una de las sillas de la oficina y se dispuso a abrir la carta, sus manos estaban temblorosas, le costo abrirla, saco el pergamino que se encontraba dentro de esta y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos y comenzó a leerla.

"**Para Mi amado Draco:**

      Espero que me perdones ya que no pude cumplir la promesa que te hice, en este momento debes estar enojado conmigo, y te entenderé si no me perdonas, pero te pido que termines de leer esta carta y sabrás porque rompí la promesa. 

      Te acuerdas esa noche en la enfermería, cuando desperté después de un mes de haber realizado por fin el hechizo, claro que lo recordarás, esa noche te prometí que no usaría ese hechizo contra Voldemort y no lo volvería a usar, esa noche jure ante ti y la luna que era nuestro único testigo que no lo haría, pero hice otra promesa que fue un juramento que hice ante la luna, que no usaría ese hechizo contra él, sin embargo si el tocara lo más valioso, lo más sagrado, si ese monstruo tocara mi tesoro, no dudaría en realizar ese sacrificio con el fin de salvar la vida de la persona que mas amo, jure ante ella, la dama de la noche que nadie tocaría a mi tesoro, a ti Draco, nunca dejaría que alguien te lastimara. O que alguien quisiese matarte, separarte de mi, no soportaría perderte.  

      Cuando llegue a Hogwarts supe que ese sería mi hogar, cuando conocí a Ron, Hermione, a la familia Wesley supe que ellos serían mi familia, nunca me sentía hasta ese momento tan amado, sin embargo no me sentía completo, algo me faltaba, mi alma no estaba completa, tuve el cariño de un padre, Sirius, pero tampoco era lo que mi alma necesitaba.

      Hasta séptimo año, donde un dios griego, se robo mi alma, y me regalo la de él. Si Draco tu eres mi alma, mi ser, siempre te ame y siempre te amaré. La fuerza de tu corazón siempre me mantuvo en pie, claro que al principio de nuestra 'relación' peleas y reconciliaciones vinieron, pero poco a poco nos fuimos uniendo, complementando. 

      Para que puedas leer las siguientes palabras, tienes que jurar sobre esta carta que lo que te pida lo cumplirás, lo se no tengo derecho a pedirte que prometas algo, siendo que yo no pude cumplir tu promesa."

- "Lo prometo" – fue un sollozo que se escucho, al decir esas palabras., en la carta aparecieron unas nuevas líneas.

_      "Si pudiera nacer una vez más, lo intentaría. _Siempre te ame y te seguiré amando de aquí a la eternidad, no estaré a tu lado físicamente, pero sí mi alma estará en tu corazón. Fuiste mi primer amor, mi gran y único amor, de eso no tengas nunca duda, por eso quiero que sigas con tu vida, busca una persona que te ame con todo su corazón y se que encontraras a esa persona especial, se que no tengo ningún derecho en pedirte algo así, pero no quiero verte triste ni tampoco solo, ya lo prometiste y no puedes romper esa promesa y tampoco quiero que llores por mi, quiero que la gente vea quien eres Draco, quiero que vean al verdadero Draco no al Draco Malfoy, por el apellido, se tu mismo. 

      No quiero que intentes algo loco, tú sabes a lo que me refiero, si lo llegases hacer, romperías esta promesa, y por lo tanto mi alma nunca descansará en paz ya que cuando dijiste la palabra Prometo se activo el conjuro del alma, y con ello mi alma estará para siempre contigo hasta que mueras naturalmente o por otra persona, pero si tu te matas mi alma vagara por toda la eternidad.

      Diles a los demás que este era mi destino, que no estén enfadados conmigo, la profecía se cumplió y por fin el mundo esta libre de Tom S. Ryddle. Se feliz Draco, tienes mucho por delante, y busca a esa persona que esta destinada a ti, encuéntrala y se feliz.

**Te amare, Para toda la eternidad**

**Harry James Potter" **

Al terminar de leer la carta Draco lloraba amargamente, su amor, su compañero de alma ya no estaba a su lado, había muerto dejando al mundo mágico libre de Voldemort. Tomo una decisión no se quitaría la vida como lo había planeado, viviría, pero no se volvería a enamorar, solo a una persona amo y seguirá amando aunque ya no este a su lado físicamente. No perdonaría nunca al viejo loco de Dumbledore, pero seguiría buscando a los malditos mortífagos que quedaban, esa sería su promesa, no descansaría hasta acabar con cada uno de ellos. Con eso en mente Draco dejo la oficina del Director del colegio, para comenzar una nueva vida, sin su amor.  

Continuará…

**************************************

Hola, espero que le haya gustado. Comentarios, críticas se aceptan. Este primer capitulo es angustiante, los que vienen no serán así. Este es mi segundo fic que escribo, así que no sean tan malos conmigo. Ahora les pido de rodillas 

REVIEWS.


	2. Nota de la autora

Hola.

Primero que nada quiero dar mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado mis fics, no me acuerdo muy bien a quien fue que le dije que app. en Noviembre mis padres me tuvieron que mandar donde unos familiares donde no había Internet y no tenía conmigo los capítulos para poder actualizar en algún cyber y que actualizaría mas o menos en Diciembre cuando volviera a la ciudad donde vivo, pero no regrese en Diciembre sino que a mediados de Enero, no obstante en el auto que venía se volcó y estuve bastante grave en el hospital. Hasta el momento ni les cuento cuantas operaciones he tenido que sufrir y las rehabilitaciones no son nada fáciles, por otra parte mi hermano formateo el disco duro y guardo algunas cosas mías pero no he podido encontrar los capítulos que ya tenía escritos, pero de terminar los fics los terminare, mientras estuve hospitalizada (app. 4 meses y medio) escribí un fic de Sev y Harry, pero les digo desde ya que no tiene un final feliz (entiéndase que no estaba de muy buen animo, con un poquito de depresión), pero lo tengo que pasar al pc y lo publicare.

En cuanto a los otros dos me dedicare esta semana a buscar los cap que tengo o sino tendré que volver a escribirlos pero no me acuerdo mucho de cómo seguían.

Tratare de terminar estos dos fics antes de que finalice septiembre porque en octubre me vuelven a operar de mi brazo izquierdo y de mi pierna, ojala que me salga todo bien, además tengo que retomar mi tesis y terminarla este año¬¬' (ni siquiera me acuerdo en que iba).

A todas las personas que me han dejado mensajes se los agradezco de corazón, pero los he tenido que leer desde fanfiction ya que mi correo se cerro y hace poco lo volví a activar.

Bueno hasta la próxima y que estén bien.

Besos y cuídense.


End file.
